Ashen Coast
The Headlands is a large section of land located in the western reaches of the Kingdom of Gilneas. The region is notably comprised of three main sections, the Bite, the Reach and the Range. The region is also home to a duchy of the same name, Duchy of the Headlands lorded over by Lord Berenal Grayblade, who is also lord marcher of the Bite. The duchy it's self comprises a significant portion of the region. Regions Within the Headlands lay three key regions, the Bite, which lies in the north, the Reach, which lies in the west, and the Range in the east. In older times, the Headlands were led by the leader of the March of the Bite as Duke, though this title was revoked following the establishment of the Kingdom of the Headlands under the House of Cobalstant. Following the disbandment of the duchy into three separate regions, the Earldoms of the Range and the Reach, and the March of the Bite, the Headlands became mostly separated from one another due to conflicting interests and the lack of a sole leader. The Bite Located in the northern portion of the Headlands is the Bite, where the House of Cobalstant made their home for generations. The ancestral seat of power in the region is the city of Bannhurst, typically described as a bustling city throughout history, that was established on a massive gold mine. The land of the Bite is extremely mineral rich and of the various regions hosts one of the larger forested areas of the Headlands, allowing for a diverse amount of work to be found in the region. Following the destruction of the House of Cobalstant, a northern Headlands family with distant blood relation to the Cobalstants, the House of Grayblade, replaced the longstanding family as Marcher Lords of the Bite. Under Lord Haverin Grayblade, they succeeded in reunifying the Headlands under a ruling body known as the Triumvirate of the Headlands, led by fellow lords Xavier Gregor and Cail Greyfield, Earls of the Range and Reach respectively. Following the destruction of Bannhurst following the Second War, the Bite was led by the House of Cloverfield briefly and later the House of Darkoak, a Reach born family that had held almost as much power as the Triumvirate lords. The region was restored to House Grayblade when Haverin's heir, Berenal Grayblade, was revealed to be alive and after the death of the Darkoak family. Lord Grayblade currently leads the Bite and has also re-instated the Duchy of the Headlands, allowing for consolidated unity. The Reach Located in the western portion of the Headlands is the Reach, ancestrally lorded over by the House of Greyfield. Perhaps the most mountainous region of the Headlands, the Reach men are known to be a hearty folk who have made their life by mining out the various caves, mountains and clefts that dot the land of the Reach. Due to the druids of Rosefield, descendants of the natives of Gilneas, the region is also known for producing most of the food in the Headlands. From their seat of Brandon's Stead, the Greyfield family has ruled the region for generations undeterred as one of the oldest Headlands families, and the iron mine the city was established on supplies the Reach with a steady amount of work. The region has been known to be the cause of several wars throughout the Headlands, specifically due to Greyfield ambition, and was known to be at odds with the Bite under the lordship of House Cobalstant as the two squared off for dominance of the region. The Reach hosts a diverse culture compared to the other three regions, hosting three separate sub-cultures within by way of the Great Mountain, the druids of Rosefield and the Reachmen miners that make up the majority. Despite their house's strength, House Greyfield has suffered severe losses after the Invasion of Gilneas, including the death of all true born sons and daughters of Earl Cail Greyfield, leaving the sole survivor of the family the thirteen year old legitimized bastard, Derrik Greyfield. As such, the region is currently regented by lady Lilurah Lockewood, Viscountess of Oakwood, until Derrik comes of age. After the re-establishment of the Duchy of the Headlands, the Reach was raised to the status of a March, thus making them Marcher Lords. The Range Located in the eastern portion of the Headlands is the Range, ancestrally lorded over by the House of Gregor. Within the range one can find large amounts of flat land and hosts a sizable amount of farms. Despite this, the region has been noted to keep most of its settlements near the sea. Keeping true to this is the seat of House Gregor, Gregor's Crossing, a sizable port city that was established on a large silver mine. As such, fishing and mining typically make up most of the lands' profits. Perhaps one of the most peaceful regions, the Range has remained out of most of the wars involving the Headlands, opting to stay uninvolved in the constant conflicts between the Bite and the Reach. Notably, the Range was instrumental to the downfall of the Kingdom of the Headlands as they allowed the Greymane host to march through the Range towards the Bite to seize the Headlander King following House Gregor being slighted by House Cobalstant. Due to this incident, it was known that there was a large amount of distrust between House Cobalstant and House Gregor, and the Gregors were all too eager to put another family in charge of the Bite once the Cobalstants had been displaced. The region is currently led by Lord Adrian Gregor, son of the famed Earl Xavier Gregor. After the re-establishment of the Duchy of the Headlands, the Range was raised to the status of a March, thus making them Marcher Lords. Lesser Regions Dark Woods Within the center of the Headlands is an extremely large sprawling forest known as the Dark Woods. Filled with eternal mists, the region was once home to an extremely large amount of pagan druid clans that made the Headlands their home. Following the arrival of the House of Cobalstant and the later colonization of the Headlands and formation of the Kingdom of Gilneas, these druids slowly died out in number as they moved on to the region of the Blackwald near Stormglen Village or were killed by fervent light worshipers who believed the druids to be heretics. Some one hundred years following the establishment of the Kingdom of Gilneas, over 90% of the pagan population disappeared and dense mists began to flow into the forest. Over time, the forest became unsafe to travel, hideous spiders known as Dread Lurkers became dominant in the region, as well as all sorts of mystical occurrences began to be reported. Due to this, the Woods are subject of a large amount of folklore and stories, and the region was later abandoned near completely save for small outcroppings. The largest remaining clan of druids left for the Reach, founding the town of Rosefield where they practiced the Old Ways unmolested. The second largest outcropping intermingled with the people of The Bite, later forming the town of Blackfall Reach on the outskirts of the Woods, noted as the only settlement within the forest's borders. Within the forest also lies the Monastery of the Silent Crow, a dilapidated old monastery that houses an order of shadow priests known as Raven Priests. These priests have been observed as devout light worshipers that believe the shadow can be manipulated to do the light's bidding, and practice a strange form of shadow magic known as Ravenry. Until recently, it was believed most of the stories within the woods were simple tales and that the Dread Lurkers were all that need to be feared from the woods, however an excursion to build a road through the woods revealed the existence of a dark god-like creature known as Kil'zoth. Kil'zoth was later defeated by the Blades of Greymane with heavy losses, but his existence alone caused many to re-analyze ancient lore instead of shoving it off as fairy tales; as a large handful of creatures described in these tales were found to be real. The Dark Woods is still rather unsafe to travel, though following the demise of Kil'zoth and the construction of a heavily guarded road that connects the main three cities, they have become safer and merchants have begun to brave the woods to make their profits. The Great Mountain Located to the south of the Headlands is The Great Mountain or the Vaughtlands, a heavily snowed region that houses one of the most diverse populations of Gilneas. Traditionally separating themselves from the Headlands, the Great Mountain families lived and warred amongst themselves for generations until recent times. Led by the House of Vaught, the region has kept to its self and has stayed autonomous from the Headlands in order to preserve their own culture, which is reminiscent of the ancient Arathorian Empire. Brought into the fold by the House of Greymane after repeated shows of refusal to work with the other inhabitants of the land, the people of the Mountain remained to themselves even after this, going as far as to believe the existence of Orcs to be myth. In more recent times, they have finally been brought into the light of Gilneas under the Triumvirate, having been merged with the Reach following the re-formation of the Duchy of the Headlands. The region was then later seperated once more into its own earldom under the Duchy following the Vaught's proving of loyalty and the revealed survival of Arwel Vaught. Families The Headlands houses many noble families, though it is unknown how many still survive following the Invasion of Gilneas. The Bite The House of Grayblade One of the three Great Families, the ruling house of the Headlands and Marcher Lords of the Bite, House Grayblade stands as leaders of the war torn people of the Headlands and of Gilneas. Despite the house's short presence in the region compared to the other families, the House has exerted a large amount of ambition and strength through the two lords that have ruled under it's banner. They are currently led by Lord Berenal Grayblade, who rules from his seat in Wolfstone Castle within Bannhurst. They lord over Karnsburg and Cobal's Hold, the latter managed by Lord Grayblade's wife, Caridis Grayblade. The House of Avernus Lords of Mistvale and viscounts of The Rise, the northern most region of the Bite, House Avernus has been within the Headlands as long as the Great Families. Ancestrally vassals of House Cobalstant, the House lorded over an obscure barony in the northern reaches, mining iron and biding their time as they were unable to oppose their over lords. When the House of Cobalstant was displaced, House Avernus quickly swore it's self to House Grayblade to gain favor, and was later able to build its self up far past where it had once been. Unfortunately, the growth was stifled when House Grayblade was nearly killed off, and they later suffered heavy losses under the orcish invasion. Since this however, Lady Aya Avernus has continued on her family name, and under her the family has risen to the position of Viscount and is seen as the right hand of House Grayblade when it comes to affairs of the Bite. The House of Blackmist Barons of Blackfall Reach and a deeply secluded house, House Blackmist is an enigma to most of the Headlands families. Descendants of the ancient druids that once inhabited the Headlands and settlers of the region, House Blackmist's blood can be traced back to both heritages of the region. Known for having established a township within the Dark Woods, the house and town remain mostly to themselves within the woods, having sworn to House Grayblade only out of desire to remain undisturbed. Due to their reclusive nature, their history is either largely uneventful or unknown and up until recently they were content to keep it that way. Under lady Karin Blackmist, the house and their lands became somewhat more proactive under the banner of the Blades, aiding in the excursion through the woods. Though they still remain very secluded and somewhat wary of the other Headlands families, their cooperation has benefited the region greatly as Blackfall Reach is now treated as an important trade stop by merchants that travel through the woods. The House of Delcarn Barons of Beau's Tooth, the House of Delcarn has low born roots and has replaced the House of Cloverfield as lords of the island. Lorded over by Highlord Cedrec Delcarn, the House is a native Headlands born family rewarded for their service to the Blades of Greymane. Highlord Delcarn has already made strives in the region, revitalizing the lands that once belonged to House Cloverfield and establishing new trade within the island. Having found a large mine of moonstone, a vital ingredient in Moonsteel, the island was raised to the status of a barony. Under Lord Cedrec, the family has also taken a leadership role in the Order of the Onyx Knights, allowing the branch of the Silver Hand to make its home within their seat of Light's Hand. The House of Cobalstant: Defunct Former Dukes of the Headlands, Kings of the Kingdom of the Headlands and lastly Marcher Lords of the Bite, the House of Cobalstant was one of the oldest and most powerful houses in the entire kingdom at the height of their authority. Formed as a result of the merge of the two feuding families of Cobal and Stanton just as the Kingdom of Gilneas was in its formation period, the House of Cobalstant made its mark in Gilneas by claiming dominion over the Headlands. Granted the land as a Duchy, the House was split into three branches, the Cobalstants of Cobal's Hold who mainly held to the Cobal bloodline, the Cobalstants of Karnsburg who mainly held to the Stanton bloodline, and the Cobalstants of Bannhurst who held to the unified pact between the families. In time, the House of Cobalstant came to refer to the main branch of Bannhurst, which became the wealthiest and most affluent branch of the family. With countless achievements and honors to their name, the family's consistent ruthless measure (something echoed in their family motto, Strength above all) has been their most notable trait. The last vestige of the family was murdered within their manor in Bannhurst during the Second War after mismanagement caused a revolt. They were replaced by the House of Grayblade, which had served the crown loyally and held a minor blood tie to the Cobalstants through a wayward member of the family who had fled from their lands to evade an arranged marriage. The Cobalstants were later raised into undeath and are currently led by Hendrick Cobalstant, who has cast his lot in with the Legion of Vengeance. The House of Cloverfield: Defunct The House of Cloverfield was an extremely minor noble family that managed the island of Beau's Tooth. Unremarkable and rumored to have purchased nobility due to their mercantile roots, the family married into the House of Grayblade during a period where the family was just as unremarkable as they. Though it later paid off as the cousin house was able to gain minor advisory roles in the Headlands, their best boon came upon the affiliated house's perceived destruction. Elevated by blood right to Marcher Lord after the apparent destruction of House Grayblade, the Cloverfields enjoyed a brief amount of power before an accident abruptly cut their joy short, killing the small family off and leaving the House of Darkoak in power. The Reach The House of Greyfield The House of Greyfield is one of the longest standing houses within the Headlands. Though throughout Headlander history they have instigated or partaken in a significant amount of bloodshed, the family's name is one of the most well respected and they are seen as the three great families of the Headlands. Leaders of the Reach and lords of the great city of Brandon's Stead, the Greyfields are a proud lineage that has faced near utter destruction several times, only to bounce back stronger than ever. They are currently led by Lord Derrik Greyfield, a bastard born son of the late Cail Greyfield who was legitimized following the presumed death of the last true born heir, Sieglinde Greyfield. The House of Dayne The House of Dayne is a longstanding Headlander house that traces its bloodline back to a bastard of the House of Darkoak. Originally seen as a cadet branch of the Darkoaks and protectors of their farther reaches during Rosefield's time as a viscounty, the house of Dayne was exiled during an incident known as the Dayne Rebellion, where they attempted to over through the rule of the House of Greymane. A colossal failure on many parts, the house was disenfranchised and its last member, the heir Lerren Dayne, was taken as a captive to be raised under less treasonous influence. Through an unknown mishap, those who were slated to raise the young Dayne were slain and he escaped. Through one way or the other, Lerren managed to work his way into the Blades of Greymane, where he continues to serve valiantly in the name of their kingdom. For his efforts, he was named Baron of Rosefield and has worked to revitalize and restore his tarnished family name. The House of Lockewood The House of Lockewood is an extremely new house formed in the Headlands under Lady Lilurah Lockewood following her exemplary service in the blades and as steward to Lady Sieglinde Greyfield. Appointed as baroness of Oakwood following the demise of the House of Oakenhale, the House of Lockewood has achieved varying successes in the woods that share the name of the township. Having expanded and evolved into a viscounty, the House continues to manage the region aptly. The House of Darkoak: Defunct The House of Darkoak was one of the longest lived families in Headlander history. Seen as the "Fourth Great Family" of the Headlands, the Darkoaks found their roots within the pagan natives that once dominated Gilneas. Famed for their lands of Rosefield and its fertile lush plains, the Darkoaks used their druidic roots to extreme success economically and militarily, resisting subjugation by the de facto leaders of the Reach, the Greyfields. Seen as a substantial part of the Headlander history, the family's cousin branches eventually began to die out or removed themselves from the family name as they left the Headlands region. Having married into the House of Grayblade through Erleia Darkoak, the family was placed as Marcher Lords of the Bite following the apparent demise of the House. The house met its end at the resurfacing of Lord Berenal Grayblade, where the resurgent lord apparently murdered the lord and his only heir, thus putting an end to the blood line. Though the charges were later dropped upon evidence of framing, the family has been made defunct by the incident and are survived by their former cadet branch, the House of Dayne. The House of Oakenhale: Defunct The House of Oakenhale was a long lived family within the Headlands that saw little to no real importance at any point. Born of a cousin branch of the House of Greyfield, the Oakenhales managed the small barony of Oakwood for the majority of their existence. The family was characterized by its distinct lack of ambition and drive, and upon the invasion of Gilneas was almost completely obliterated. The family met its complete end when the last Oakenhale, who had been harbored in Theramore was slain upon the mana bomb detonation. They were replaced by the much more ambitious House of Lockewood which had already done more for the region shortly after appointment than the Oakenhales had in their entire existence. The Range The House of Gregor The House of Houndsbane The House of Darkwater The House of Whitefang The House of Chester: Defunct Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Locations Category:House of Gregor Category:House of Grayblade Category:House of Greyfield Category:House of Cobalstant